Talk:Yorick/@comment-5211662-20150213025118/@comment-25660105-20150223171802
It's not about how salty the matchup makes him, it's about general flaws in his design. Yeah, Riven is annoying, but let's be honest, few champions have a more obvious engage than Riven. When Riven ults, it's basically like she's yelling "I AM RIVEN, AND I WILL NOT ATTEMPT TO KILL YOU. HERE ME ROAR." Yes she has retarded chase, but she kinda needs to with an engage that obvious. Tryndamere isn't shit if he's denied farm or kited. Katarina's my main, so I can go a little more in-depth here. One thing people don't consider about Katarina is her weaknesses. 1) She's melee 2) She can do literally nothing before level 3 3) She has no CC 4) Going off weakness number 4, all she has is mobility and burst damage. The only two things Katarina can do are attempt to annihilate every living creature in sight or decide that now isn't a good time to attempt to annihilate every living creature in sight. Nidalee is frustrating because getting hit by a single spear if she gets that extra damage on it can chunk you down, but Nidalee also has no CC, granted, Nidalee has a significant amount of utility in her kit for a champion with no CC (Traps, a Jumps, a Heal), but those spears are expensive mana-wise, and missing one is painful. If your lane opponent gets some aggro on you, you have to spend mana on traps and heals, and you'll have nothing left for spears. Also the point of Yorick not being satisying stands. I have never played him, but I have played all the champions you mentioned. Getting away a from a Hecarim who blows his ult, his E, and his ghost to chase you, then turning on him and killing is insanely satisfying (Riven). Being able to single-handedly splitpush all the way to their inhibitor and know that you can win any 1v1 as long as you don't screw up is very satisfying (Riven). As for how satisfying Katarina is. I'm really satisfied with my ranked KDA this season of 16.1/6.5/9.7. Katarina is branded as a "no skill champ", but she does have a skill ceiling. She is easy to learn, not particularly difficult to master, but you will put forth effort to master any champion. The things a person like me, who is truly skilled with Katarina, can pull off, would blow your mind, and I'm not even good, really. I'm a Bronzie, but I've gotten comments like "I have never seen anyone in Bronze work the Shunpo like that." As for Nidalee, I haven't played her recently, but I imagined Meteos was incredibly satisfied by C9's recent stomping of Team Impulse. Looking at Yorick's kit, he has significantly more to offer: Harass, CC, Sustain, an ult that can make a teamfight a 6 v 5, which would be the best case scenario for the enemy team. (Fuck you, Nasus, you have enough stacks to do something, now get your ass down here.) You also have consider that no champion has a history of more bugs than Yorick. Did you know that when Yorick first came out? His ult had a huge bug that allowed him to die infinitely. He'd give a shitload of gold to the enemy team, but he was, for all intents and purposes, a truly immortal champion. So he would take all the objectives by himself and end the game 18/529 (real score I saw). I don't think I could 529 times if I was trying to feed, even if I, bronzie Kat main, was laning against, let's say, Bjergsen. Granted that's in the past and other champs have their history of bugs (i.e. Tryndamere being able to attack teammates), but Yorick is still really buggy. Also, his mana costs make laning with him hard. My friend in Platinum says "Yorick's mana costs are so high that he casts 3 spells in lane, blows his flask charges, casts 3 more spells, then he backs."